1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to securing low rise residential and commercial structures in high wind conditions including hurricanes, cyclones, and typhoons. More particularly, this invention describes mooring apparatus that are deployed from building roofs and attached to ground anchors in order to secure the roof and underlying structure during periods of high wind and inclement weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The threat posed by high winds to low rise structures in general, and to their roofs in particular, has long been appreciated. Recent hurricanes in Florida and Hawaii have served to underscore the threat and magnitude of the problem.
It is well known and understood that architectural design can been used to strengthen structures and render them less vulnerable to inclement weather. Geodesic domes, and to a lesser extent A-frame structures are, consequent to their shape and structural design, least susceptible among low rise structures to damage by high wind. While strong, these structures are not found aesthetically pleasing by many. Also, by virtue of their design they include much unusable interior space and occupy large amounts of land area relative to other structures.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a means and method of securing low rise structures during periods of high wind and inclement weather without compromising the architectural aesthetics of the structure. A further object of the present invention is to provide said means and method without wasting interior structural space and without consuming unnecessary land area.
A variety of hardware has developed to protect conventional low-rise structures against the threat of high winds. This hardware, often referred to as hurricane clips, serves to strengthen the joint where structural roof members such as rafters and beams meet structural wall members such as posts. While hurricane clips help ensure that the structural frame aspects of a building do not pull apart, the clips are not capable of counterbalancing the lifting force of the wind on the structure. Accordingly, their usefulness is limited and they are only partially successful in protecting structures against hurricane and other wind damage.
A further object of the present invention is to secure roofs and structures during periods of high wind by increasing the strength of the structure through a means which counterbalances the lifting force of the wind on the roof and building structure.
Tie down devices used to secure structures against the force of high winds are also known and understood. Originally described to secure agricultural storage structures and mobile homes, tie down apparatus comprising cables, plates or straps attached to ground anchors have also been applied to secure residential structures. The known tie down devices are of two varieties, those permanently affixed to the structure and those which are attached only during periods of high wind and bad weather.
Permanently attached tie down apparatus are always in view and detract substantially from the aesthetics of the structure. Permanent tie down devices also cause a large area of space around the structure to become lost and unusable for normal activities.
Known temporary tie down devices require substantial time, tools, labor, skill and strength to assemble. A minimum of two strong adults using a ladder and other tools are required to fully deploy available tie down devices. Accordingly, these devices are cumbersome and potentially expensive to use, and of little use to the elderly, persons of living alone, and persons without appropriate tools on hand. Moreover, there is often insufficient warning of high wind conditions to permit full assembly of such apparatus even where sufficient manpower and tools are available.
A further object of the present invention is to secure roofs and low rise structures by means of a temporary tie down device which does not interfere with the everyday aesthetics of the structure nor occupy land area around the structure on a permanent basis, and which can be easily and quickly deployed and assembled by a single adult with few or no tools and a minimum of time and strength.